Fishing baits commonly comprise relatively soft materials that are adhered to a fishhook either by, for example, molding the materials around the fishhook, or by impaling the materials onto the fishhook. Among the baits that are molded around a fishhook are baits having a relatively dough-like consistency such as, for example POWERBAIT.RTM., which is distributed by Beckley of Spirit Lake, Iowa. Dough consistency baits can also be formed into small nuggets and impaled on a fishhook. For instance, POWERBAIT.RTM. nuggets are distributed by Beckley under the registered trademark "POWER NUGGET.RTM.". Other baits that can be molded or impaled onto fishhooks are, for example, marshmallows, small pieces of cheese, and kernels of corn.
A difficulty in using baits can occur in securing the baits to a hook. For instance, many of the dough-type baits can become difficult to work with when moistened. Specifically, the baits can become slimy and difficult to adhere to a hook. Also, many baits comprise one or more odoriferous fish attractants, the smell of which can be disagreeable or offensive to persons utilizing the baits. Accordingly, such persons would prefer to not manually touch the bait. Difficulties in securing baits to a hook can further be manifested by the baits falling off the hook prematurely upon casting a baited hook, or upon receiving a "nibble" from a striking fish. A nibble can occur when a fish lightly touches or "tastes" the bait, and before the fish fully envelops the baited hook in its mouth.
A particular application in which it would be advantageous to improve adherence of bait to a fishing hook is ice fishing. In such application, the fisherman typically is wearing gloves, and it can be exceptionally difficult to bait a hook.
For the above-discussed reasons, it would be desirable to develop improved baits which can be adhered to a hook without actually touching the baits, and which can be retained on a hook better than some of the existing baits.